Harry Potter und die Zeit danach
by Mikado01
Summary: Die Geschichte beginnt wenige Stunden nach dem Ende des siebten Bands, aber vor dem Epilog! Was, wenn sich ein Draco Malfoy verliebt? Wie finden Harry und Ginny zueinander? Und war das mit Ron und Hermine nur ein einziger Kuss? DMxCW HPxGW HGxRW
1. Gewonnen?

Gewonnen

**Gewonnen?**

Nach all den Jahren, nach all den Kämpfen, lag Harry Potter nun endlich in einem der Himmelbetten des Gryffindor- Schlafsaals.

Er war allein. Vor weniger als zwei Stunden war der Kampf zu Ende gegangen. Voldemort war besiegt, und die Zaubererwelt war gerettet.

Doch so erfreulich das alles auch war, es wurden viele Opfer gebracht.

So viele geliebte Menschen waren auf dem langen Weg, gegangen. Da waren Tonks und Lupin, die nur so wenig Zeit mit dem kleinen Teddy verbringen durften.

Würde er genauso aufwachsen wie Harry? Bei Verwandten die ihn nicht mochten, und behandelten wie ein Monster?

Nein, das würde er nicht zulassen, er war immerhin sein Pate, und Teddy hatte auch noch seine Großmutter die ihn überalles liebte.

Aber da waren noch so viele andere die gestorben waren, und Harry kam nicht umhin bei dem Gedanken an sie zu denken, dass sie vielleicht nur seinetwegen gestorben waren.

Fred, was würde George nur ohne seinen Bruder machen? Harry wurde das Herz ganz schwer, bei dem Gedanken an sie.

Aber er wollte jetzt nicht nur trauern, er wollte nach vorn blicken, in eine Zukunft in der er endlich frei war, er hatte den Kampf tatsächlich gewonnen, er hatte Voldemort besiegt. Seine besten Freunde hatten überlebt, und mehr noch, sie hatten endlich zueinander gefunden. Harry empfand es als ein kleines Wunder, das bei dem Leid, das seit den letzten drei Jahren geherrscht hatte, trotzdem noch etwas wie Liebe entstehen konnte. Doch nicht nur Hermine und Ron waren glücklich miteinander, Harry hatte Ginny zu beginn seines Abenteuers versprochen, zu ihr zurückzukehren.

Ginny, sie war eine der Menschen die Harry bei seinem schweren Kampf viel Kraft gegeben hatte. Doch ob sie Harry überhaupt noch wollte?

Immerhin hatten sie sich seit fast einem Jahr nicht gesehen, und Harry hatte keine Ahnung, was in dieser Zeit los gewesen war. Hatte sie einen neuen Freund gehabt, oder hatte sie vielleicht immer noch einen? Hatte sie Harry vergessen? Harry hoffte inständig, dass es nicht so sei. Er spürte einen leichten Stich der Eifersucht, als er daran dachte wie Ginny in den Armen eines anderen lag.

Harry konnte immer noch nicht fassen, dass er sich im Moment über nichts wichtigeres Gedanken machen musste als Ginny. Er musste nicht darüber nachdenken, ob er sie vielleicht in Gefahr brachte, wenn er sich auf eine Beziehung mit ihr einlassen würde. Denn es war niemand mehr da der sie benutzen würde um ihn zu sich zu locken.

Harry dachte gerade darüber nach, wie es wohl wäre so unbeschwert mit Ginny zusammen sein zu können, als die Tür des Schlafsaals aufflog, Ron im Rahmen stand und ihn so aus seinen Träumen riss.

Als er Rons traurige Augen sah, wurde ihm schmerzhaft wieder bewusst, dass Ron und natürlich auch Ginny heute einen Bruder verloren hatten. Harry hatte das Bedürfnis sich bei ihm zu entschuldigen, dafür dass sein Bruder gestorben war, dafür dass seine Familie leiden musste. Dafür, dass er Ron und seine Familie all die Jahre, die sie ihn jetzt kannten immer wieder in Gefahr gebracht hatte.  
Er starrte ihn einen Augenblick an und begann dann: "Ron, ich ..." er blickte zu Boden, wie sollte er ausdrücken, was nicht in Worte zu fassen war?

Ron blickte ihm direkt ins Gesicht, er hatte verstanden wie es Harry ging.

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld!"

"Doch, dass ist es! Es ist alles meine Schuld! Fred, Tonks, Lupin, sie alle sind gestorben, nur wegen mir! Ich habe sie praktisch umgebracht! Es war meine Aufgabe! Und ich habe alle anderen in Gefahr gebracht, nur um mehr Zeit zu haben! Sogar dich, Hermine und Ginny habe ich ihn Gefahr gebracht! Deine kleine Schwester! Warum hasst du mich nicht? Ich bin einfach egoistisch!"

"Glaubst du das wirklich? Bist du dir eigentlich im Klaren darüber, was du heute Abend für die ganze Zaubererwelt und die Welt der Muggel getan hast? Glaubst du wirklich es wäre egoistisch von dir uns alle zu retten? Denkst du, dass Voldemort, meine Familie und unsere Freunde sie alle nicht umgebracht hätte, wenn du ihn nicht besiegt hättest? Glaubst du er hätte uns in Ruhe gelassen? Harry das ist Schwachsinn, und du weißt das.  
Ich bin unglaublich traurig weil so viele Menschen von uns gehen mussten, aber ich bin noch viel glücklich darüber, dass sie nicht umsonst gestorben sind! Das ihr Tod eine Bedeutung hat. Dank dir haben wir überhaupt eine Zukunft!"

Harry blickte ihn an, sagte aber nichts. Es wäre ihm lieber gewesen zu sterben und das Leid der anderen nicht ertragen zu müssen. Doch auch diesen Gedanken schien Ron zu spüren.

„Und denk erst gar nicht dran wie toll es doch wäre wenn du den Löffel abgegeben hättest! Ich weiß genau dass du das grade gedacht hast. Aber weißt du eigentlich was du uns damit angetan hättest? Mir, Hermine und, ... und hast du eigentlich mal an Ginny gedacht? Glaubst du sie wartet 6 Jahre lang auf dich, um mit dir einen Sommer lang zusammen zu sein und dich dann zu beerdigen?

Was meinst du was du ihr damit angetan hättest!"

„Ron hätte ich „den Löffel abgegeben" dann hätte ich das sicher nicht mit Absicht getan! Ich hätte es fast nicht geschafft zu ihm zu gehen. Ich liebe sie! Es bringt mich innerlich fast um wenn ich daran denke, dass ich sie vielleicht nie wieder gesehen hätte! Aber ich kann nichts tun .. Ich weiß noch nicht mal.." Doch hier brach er ab.

Er schämte sich dafür überhaupt daran zu denken, heute Nacht, heute wo ihre Familie einen so großen Schmerz erlitten hatte. Und das nur wegen ihm!

Wie konnte er nur glauben, dass Ginny und er wieder ein Paar werden würden? Wahrscheinlich hasst sie ihn dafür, dass er ihren Bruder auf dem Gewissen hatte. Doch wieder war es Ron der seine Gedanken zu kennen schien und auf ihn einredete.

„Harry, dass Fred gestorben ist tut wahnsinnig weh, aber es ist nicht deine Schuld! Niemand wird dir einen Vorwurf machen!"

Diese Worte von seinem besten Freund zu hören oder allein die Tatsche noch mit seinem besten Freund reden zu können gab ihm ein gutes Gefühl. Und schon bald waren Harrys Schuldgefühle wegen all der Toten ein bisschen in den Hintergrund gerückt und er konnte sich mit Ron wieder über alltägliche Dinge wie die Schule unterhalten.

Ginny saß allein, an einen Baum gelehnt, am Ufer des Sees und schaute dem Kraken zu der fröhlich seine Runden zu drehen schien. Sie wünschte sich einen Moment so unbeschwert sein zu können wie er. Nach all den Jahren des Kampfes, war es endlich soweit Lord Voldemort war besiegt. Doch Ginny konnte nicht glücklich darüber sein, zumindest noch nicht. In ihrem Kopf waren Bilder, schreckliche Bilder. Sie sah den „toten" Harry in Hagrids Armen liegen, und sie überkam noch einmal das Gefühl welches sie gehabt hatte als sie ihn dort so liegen sah. Eine undurchdringliche Dunkelheit hatte sich in ihr ausgebreitet, und noch sah sie kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Sie sah noch einmal wie Percy den toten Fred in die Große Halle getragen hatte. Wie ihre Mutter weinend über dem leblosen Körper zusammengebrochen war. Sie sah noch einmal Lupin und Tonks, sie konnte es nicht begreifen, sie alle waren nun nicht mehr am Leben.

Eine Träne lief ihr über die Wange, sonst hätte Ginny nie in der Öffentlichkeit geweint, doch heute war es ihr egal, heute wollte sie nicht stark sein. Sie hatte keinen Grund dazu. Plötzlich hörte sie hinter sich Schritte. Sie sah die hünenhafte Gestalt Hagrids auf sie zusteuern, schnell wischte sie sich die Träne aus dem Gesicht und blickte in sein gutherziges Gesicht.

„Hey Ginny!", brummte er leise.

Ginny gab keine Antwort.

Aber Hagrid sprach weiter: „Ich weiß wie du dich fühlst! Weißte als ich in deinem Alter war is grade mein Vater gestorben! Es war ´en Schock für mich! Hat mich voll umgehaun verstehste? Aber ich hab mit Dumbledore darüber geredet, und er hat mich einfach nur erzählen lassen, wies mir geht, und was ich jetzt so machen will! Und mit der Zeit wurde es leichter darüber zu reden! Ich meine natürlich vermiss ich ihn wie die Hölle aber ich hab begriff´n, dass er gehen musste! Und später dann als Dumbledore..." er ließ den Satz unvollendet in der Luft hängen, schniefte laut auf, dann sprach er weiter.

„Naja nach seinem Tod bin ich ihn immer besuchen gegangen, und hab wieder mit ihm geredet! Wie damals, und er hat mir wieder einfach nur zugehört! Verstehste was ich mein?

Es gibt jetzt keine Worte, die dich trösten könn oder die machn, das es dir wieder Gut geht, aber es gibt Menschen die da sin und dich liebn, auch wenn sie dir nur zuhören!"

Ginny blickte zu ihm auf. Sie hatte wieder tränen in den Augen und schluchzte in ihre Hände.

„Ich weiß einfach nicht wie ich weitermachen soll! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich nie wieder durch einen seiner Scherze aus dem Schlaf gerissen werde, oder Mum mal wieder ausflippt, weil er irgendwas angestellt hat! Ich werde ihn so schrecklich vermissen!"

Hagrid ließ sich mit einer Erderschütternden Kraft auf den Boden plumpsen und nahm Ginny in eine seiner knochenbrecherischen Umarmungen.

Ginny erzählte ihm was sie empfand gegenüber all den Toten und auch gegenüber Harry.

Insgeheim hatte Ginny schon davon geträumt wieder mit ihm zusammen hier auf dem Schulgelände zu sitzen und endlich mit ihm zusammen zu sein. Unbeschwert, ohne die Angst vor dunklen Zauberern oder Monstern die im Schloss ihr Unwesen trieben.

Als sie geendet hatte fühlte sie sich wesentlich besser. Sie brachte sogar ein kleines lächeln zustande, als sie sich schließlich erhob und von Hagrid verabschiedete.

„Danke Hagrid! Das hat mir wirklich sehr geholfen! Sich mal alles von der Seele zu reden! Kommst du mit ins Schloss?"

„Ach is doch selbstverständlich!", entgegnete Hagrid, „aber nein, geh du mal allein! Ich will noch einen alten Freund besuchen gehen, und ihm erzählen das wir gewonnen ham und naja du weißt ja, alles eben!"

Mit diesen Worten schritt er davon, auf das weiße Grabmal zu, welches in der Ferne friedlich auf einer Wiese lag.

Auch Ginny hatte einen Entschluss gefasst. Sie wollte mit ihm reden, und ihm in Ruhe klarmachen, das sie immer für ihn da sein würde, auch wenn es nur zum reden sei.

Ginny betrat die große Halle, sie konnte ihn nirgends sehen und beschloss deshalb in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen. Auf halbem Weg dorthin traf sie Hermine. „Hey! Wo willst du den hin?", fragte diese, und blickte leicht nervös.

„Ähm, ich wollte in den Gemeinschaftsraum, eigentlich wollte ich mit Harry sprechen! Weißt du vielleicht wo er ist?"

„Ja er ist im Schlafsaal! Ron spricht grade mit ihm! Weißt du Harry geht es nicht besonders Gut! Er... er macht sich Vorwürfe!"

„Aber warum? Er hat uns doch alle gerettet, er kann doch nichts dafür!", rief Ginny verzweifelt und wieder wurden ihre Augen feucht.

„Vielleicht solltest du ihm das einfach sagen! Weißt du, er macht sich ohnehin schon Vorwürfe, weil er Ron und mich all die Jahre in Gefahr gebracht hat! Ich glaube es tut ihm gut, ein wenig Rückhalt zu spüren!"

„Du hast mal wieder vollkommen..." doch der Rest des Satzes ging unter, den Ginny hatte sich, von einer neuen Flut von Gefühlen geleitet, schluchzend in Hermines Arme geworfen, und weinte in ihre Schulter.

Es ging ihm nun da er mit Ron, George und Mr. Weasley gesprochen hatte viel besser. Keiner von ihnen machte ihm auch nur den geringsten Vorwurf. Und mit Mrs. Weasley musste er erst gar nicht sprechen. Sie hatte wohl irgendwie erfahren wie es Harry ging, und drückte ihn fest an sich und murmelte ihm ins Ohr, wie dankbar sie ihm sei, und das ihre Familie ewig in seiner Schuld stehen würde.

George der das mitbekam scherzte ein wenig rum, auch wenn es nicht das selbe war wie mit seinem Bruder. Ihn hatte der Verlust am schwersten getroffen. Fred war sein bester Freund, sein Zwillingsbruder. Sie waren schon immer zusammen gewesen.

„Na also dann passt es doch! Wir stehen bei Harry für immer in seiner Schuld, Harry glaubt aus welchem Grund auch immer er würde für immer in unserer Schuld stehen! Dann hebt sich das ja eigentlich auf! Also sind wir jetzt alle frei und sind niemandem mehr etwas schuldig!"

Charlie entgegnete nur: „Ich weiß jetzt zwar nicht was gemeint war, aber auf jeden Fall hast du den Rekord dafür aufgestellt innerhalb weniger Sekunden das Wort „Schuld" so oft wie kein anderer zu benutzen!"

So langsam ging es allen besser. Natürlich würde es noch lange dauern bis die letzten Wunden der vergangen Nacht verheilt waren, aber auf jeden Fall war das ein guter Anfang.

Mrs. Weasley fragte Harry gerade ob er nicht erstmal zu ihnen in den Fuchsbau kommen wollte, als das Porträt zur Seite schwang und Ginny, begleitet von Hermine erschien.

Hermine ging auf Ron zu, der leicht errötete als er sie sah. Er zog sie auf seinen Schoß und flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr. Hermine stand daraufhin auf und ging in den Schlafsaal der Jungen, Ron direkt hinter ihr. Als sie oben angekommen waren, hörte man nur noch das klicken des Schlossen, dann war nichts mehr zu hören. Harry der in sich hinein grinste, hatte den leisen Verdacht, dass die Tür wohl mit einem Schallschutz und einem Versiegelungszauber belegt worden war.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley lächelten sich zu und verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum ebenfalls um in der großen Halle Shaklebot zu treffen. George verließ wenig später zusammen mit Angelina Johnson und Lee Jordan den Raum und so kam es, dass Harry sich am Ende allein mit Ginny wieder fand.

Noch immer spürte er das Stechen in seiner Brust, wenn er daran dachte, dass sie vielleicht einen anderen gehabt hatte. Er blickte sie an und öffnete den Mund.

„Ginny? Kann ich mit dir reden?"

Über Ginnys Lippen huschte ein kleines lächeln, sie setzte sich in den Sessel neben Harry und betrachtete sein Gesicht. Im vergangenen Jahr war er reifer geworden, das konnte sie ihm ansehen.

Auch Harry musterte ihr Gesicht, er konnte nur daran denken wie wunderschön sie doch war.

„Ginny, wegen der Sache...", fuhr er fort, und stellte sich nicht sonderlich Geschickt an, „also damals, nachdem ... ich meine am Ende meines sechsten Schuljahres, also vor einem Jahr...", druckste er rum.

Das lächeln auf Ginnys Mund breitete sich aus.

„Ich wollte fragen, ob ..."

„Ob ich einen anderen habe?", fragte Ginny beiläufig, als ob es sie nicht groß interessierte, „ich meine du darfst mir keine Vorwurf machen, wir waren getrennt oder etwa nicht?"

In Harrys innerem begann alles zu brennen, er wusste er durfte ihr nichts vorwerfen, er hatte sich von ihr getrennt, _Aber nur um sie zu schützen, _sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Ich... ja natürlich, ich verstehe das! Ich hatte nur gedacht... Ach vergiss es! Ich wünsche dir wirklich, dass du glücklich wirst! Ich wünsche es dir von ganzem Herzen! Und sollte der Typ dich mal schlecht behandeln, dann sag ihm, dass er es mit mir zu tun bekommt! Und das ich alles für dich tun würde! Also sollte er aufpassen, das er dich zu schätzen weiß!"", mit hängendem Kopf stand er aus seinem Sessel auf. _Nun hatte er den schlimmsten Magier aller Zeiten besiegt, und was hatte es ihm gebracht? Die Frau die er liebte war nicht mehr frei! Sie hatte sich einen anderen gesucht! _

Harry bemerkte nicht, dass das Lächeln auf Ginnys Gesicht noch breiter geworden war. Er war schon am Ausgang, er wollte nichts wie weg, als ihn eine Hand von hinten packte. Harry drehte sich zu ihr um und blickte traurig in ihr Gesicht. Er wollte schon die Frage stellen die ihm plötzlich auf der Seele brannte, als Ginny zu sprechen begann.

„Weißt du Harry, die ganze Zeit über als ihr weg wart, du, Hermine und Ron, da hatte ich nur eine wirkliche Motivation...", flüsterte sie beinahe, „ich wollte dich wieder sehen, ich wollte die Gewissheit haben, das es dir gut geht. Und gestern, hast du den Kampf endlich gewonnen, nach so langer Zeit, ist es endlich vorbei, und es geht dir gut! Und die einzige Motivation die ich jetzt habe ist, das ich die Person sein möchte, die dafür sorgt, das es auch so bleibt!" Harry, geschockt darüber, das sie wohl doch noch etwas zu empfinden schien, blieb einfach ruhig und blickte in ihr Gesicht. Ginny war nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt als sie weiter sprach. „Wie hätte ich den einen anderen in mein Herz lassen sollen, wenn das doch gar nicht ging? Weil du es mitgenommen hast? Wie hätte ich auch nur an einen anderen denken sollen, wenn du doch das einzige warst, an das ich das letzte Jahr gedacht habe?", hauchte Ginny.

Harry verstand gar nichts mehr. War sein Herz gerade noch gebrochen gewesen, so schlug es ihm jetzt bis zum Hals. Harry lächelte nun auch. Er legte seine Arme an ihre Hüfte, und konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Er hatte nicht nur den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten geschlagen, nein er hatte auch die Frau die er liebte.

Ginny hauchte noch „Hier ist noch dein Geburtstagsgeschenk, das letzte Mal wurden wir ja gestört!"

Und dann küssten sie sich. Der Moment in dem Ginnys Lippen die seinen berührten, schien nicht zu vergehen. Es gab für dieses einen Moment nur Ginny und ihn.


	2. Ein trauriger Samstag

Ein trauriger Samstag

**Ein trauriger Samstag**

Seit dem Sieg des Guten, waren nur zwei Tage vergangen. Es waren sehr stille Tage gewesen. Harry war mit den Weasleys in Hogwarts geblieben. Jeden Tag kamen Menschen, um ihre toten Angehörigen abzuholen. Der Schmerz, der in ihren Augen immer wieder von neuem aufblitzte, war die reinste Folter für Harry. Er wusste zwar, dass es nicht allein seine Schuld war, doch trotzdem konnte er die leisen Selbstzweifel die ihn jeden Tag aufs Neue überkamen nicht ganz unterdrücken.

Harry saß gerade am Frühstückstisch, als Mrs Weasley gestützt von Mr Weasley die Halle betrat.

Seit Freds Tod hatte er sie fast nur heulen gesehen.

_Verständlich, _dachte Harry dann jedes mal. _Immerhin hatte sie ihren Sohn verloren._

Heute war der Tag gekommen, vor dem sich Harry am meisten gefürchtet hatte. Heute war der Tag, an dem die Opfer der letzten Schlacht zu Grabe getragen wurden. Heute war der Tag an dem Harry endgültig abschied nehmen musste. Abschied von Fred, von Tonks, Lupin, Colin und all den anderen die gestorben waren.

Nach außen hin ging es ihm einigermaßen gut, aber innerlich konnte er einfach nicht fassen, dass sie alle nicht mehr am Leben waren.

Als Harry sich in der Halle umblickte, überkam ihn das selbe Gefühl, das er auch vor Dumbledores Begräbnis gehabt hatte.

Er fühlte sich einsam. Mrs Weasley setzte sich an den Tisch. Sie sagte nichts, doch das war Harry nur recht. Vermutlich hätte er sich nur noch schlechter gefühlt, hätte Mrs Weasley ihm versichert, dass es nicht seine Schuld sei, oder wäre sie nett zu ihm gewesen.

Sie saß einfach nur da und starrte vor sich hin. Um 14 Uhr sollte es losgehen. Harry schaute nervös auf seine Uhr.

_Wo steckte Ginny nur?_

„Danke Hagrid! Es tut echt gut mit jemandem zu reden!", meinte Ginny.

„Ach is doch nich der rede wert!", brummte der Halbriese zurück. „Hab dir doch schon gesagt, dass du immer kommen kannst wenn du mal wieder reden magst!"

Ginny lächelte traurig.

„Ich geh mal wieder ins Schloss zurück! Um zwei fängt die Trauerfeier an!", sagte sie nach einigen Momenten Stille.

Nach einer von Hagrids halsbrecherischen Umarmungen ging sie den Weg hinauf zum Schloss.

Harry hielt es zur gleichen Zeit einfach nicht mehr aus in der stillen Halle. Nervös stand er auf.

_Ich muss mit jemandem reden! Wo stecken Hermine, Ron oder Ginny nur?_

Er stolperte in die Eingangshalle, und erblickte Ginny, die im selben Moment die Halle betrat.

„Ginny!" Er lächelte vorsichtig.

„Oh hallo Harry!", gab Ginny mit einem lächeln zurück.

„Können wir reden?", fragte Harry immer noch vorsichtig, da er nicht wusste wie es Ginny ging.

„Klar!", antwortete diese.

„Gehen wir ein bisschen spazieren.", antwortete Harry und zeigte auf die Tür durch die Ginny eben gekommen war.

Sie nickte und gemeinsam gingen sie nach draußen.

Zuerst gingen sie ein paar Minuten schweigend nebeneinander her. Harry hatte einen Arm um Ginny gelegt und fühlte sich dadurch gleich bestärkter.

Dann ergriff Ginny das Wort.

„Harry…" begann sie, „ich weiß es ist schwer heute… grade für dich,… aber du weißt es ist nicht deine Schuld! Sie sind für das Gute gestorben… Sie sind als Helden gestorben!", sagte Ginny, wobei sie versuchte die Traurigkeit aus ihrer Stimme zu verbannen, was ihr auch ganz gut gelang.

Harry nickte kurz.

„Glaubst du ich hätte es auch anders geschafft?"

Diese Frage schwirrte Harry seit Ende des Kampfes durch den Kopf.

_Hätte er es auch geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen ohne dass so viele Menschen sterben mussten?_

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf.

„Harry ich weiß es nicht… aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es viel länger gedauert hätte und in dieser Zeit hätten er und seine Leute sicher viele Menschen umgebracht! Und wir werden nie wissen ob es anderes geklappt hätte! Also mach dir deshalb keine Vorwürfe. Das macht dich sonst noch kaputt!", sagte Ginny während sie seine Hand in ihre nahm und sie beruhigend drückte.

„Ja… du hast ja recht…", gab Harry immer noch etwas niedergeschlagen zurück.

Sie unterhielten sich noch eine Weile und als sie dann eine halbe Stunde später zurück ins Schloss kamen ging es Harry viel besser.

Doch das schwerste stand noch bevor. Ginny und Harry gingen zusammen in den Gemeinschaftsraum und zogen sich für die Beerdigung um.

Dann war der Moment gekommen. Sie trafen sich alle in der Großen Halle.

Die Beerdigung würde in der Lichtung eines wunderschönen alten Wäldchens stattfinden. Viele der Angehörigen hatten entschieden, dass sie ihren verstorbenen Verwandten oder Bekannten zusammen mit den anderen Opfern verabschieden wollten.

Harry apparierte mit Ginny an den Rand des Waldes und lief mit ihr zu der Stelle. Schon von weitem konnte er eine große Marmortafel erkennen in der etwas eingraviert war.

_Hier ruhen die Helden, die für das Gute gestorben sind._

_Möge ihr tot uns daran erinnern immer zusammen zu halten._

_Auf dass sich so etwas nie wiederholen wird._

Harry spürte bei diesen Worten einen gewaltigen Kloß in seinem Hals anwachsen. Er blickte auf und sah zu Ginny. Auch sie hatte die Inschrift gelesen und nickte fast unmerklich.

Nun war es soweit. Harry und Ginny liefen an dem Stein vorbei. Doch schon Sekunden später stoppten sie wieder. Vor ihnen , auf einer grünen Wiese standen, in regelmäßigen Abständen kleine, weiße Altare und auf ihnen in weiße Tücher gehüllt, die vielen Toten.

Bei diesem Anblick zog sich in Harry alles zusammen. Er blieb abrupt stehen. Er schämte sich. _Ich bin hier! Ich sollte dort liegen! _

Sanft zog Ginny ihn weiter.

„Ist schon gut Harry…", redete sie sanft auf ihn ein.

Aber auch sie konnte nur schlecht unterdrücken, wie sehr es sie mitnahm das alles zu sehn.

Ginny führte sie zu den Sitzplätzen. Viele saßen schon und blickten entweder zu Boden, oder auf einen, der vielen Altare. Gesprochen wurde kaum ein Wort.

In der vierten Reihe fanden die beiden Plätze. Kurz nachdem sie sich gesetzt hatten, kamen auch Ron und Hermine zu ihnen. Hermines Augen waren schon stark gerötet. Wortlos setzten sie sich zu ihnen.

Mr und Mrs Weasley setzten sich in die zweite Reihe. Harry konnte immer wieder sehn wie sie in Mr Weasleys Schulter weinte. Es würde wohl noch eine Weile dauern bis Harry mit diesen Schuldgefühlen klar kam.

Ginny hielt Harrys Hand, und als dann der Priester vor die Leichen trat, drückte Harry sie.

_Ich bin so froh dass sie hier ist! Was wäre ich nur ohne sie? _

Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Ginny. _Sie ist wirklich das Beste was mir je passiert ist! , _dachte er.

In Ginnys Augen sammelten sich Tränen als der Priester begann zu sprechen. Harry sah es. Vorsichtig legte er einen Arm um sie und zog sie an seine Schulter.

Anfangs begann Ginny nur zu schluchzen. Doch irgendwann konnte und wollte sie ihren Schmerz einfach nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Hemmungslos weinte sie in Harrys Schulter.


End file.
